gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quick Team
Welcome to the team that supports the relationship between Quinn and Puck. Quinn cheated on Finn and Sam, but never with Puck. That heavily implies that Quinn truly loves Puck. Puck loves Quinn dearly too, which was shown in season one. Unfortunately, Lauren got a hold of Puck in season two. Now that they have reunited not only with each other, but also with their daughter, Ryan Murphy just may be having one of his finer moments and will bring Quick back for good! ''Rules For This Team'' *Do not bash Quick, or any other ship *Don't delete anything that isn't yours! *Don't spam the page! No one likes spammers! *This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules.'' '' *We are one big family, respect each other. ''The Quickers'' If you love Quick and would love to see Quick happen, then sign! ''' [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lopierce4eva/The_Quick_Team_-_First_100_Signatures '''Click Here to view the first 100 signatures ☺] 101. QuinnQuinn 102. Youjustgotzized 103. Quick4eva 104. Finchelgleek54 105. ILoveGlee 106. QuinnFabray1504 107. Whatsername_Gleek 108. Quinn Evans 109. BrittanaAndKlaineLover 110. PlatinumSoul 111. CSI:NY-SWAC fan ♥ 112. Diannaisdabest 113. Gleeluv 114. Are you building a time machine too? 115. Ultimategleek99 116. LoveYoulikecrzy 117. GimmeMyFreakin'Quick 118. MsWestwick 119.✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 120. DaltonAcademyLover 121. BloodAndy 122. I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night 123. Gleek090892 124. ILoveChrisColfer 125. F.i.n.c.h.e.l.my.fav! 126. Pianogirl 127. Did you love me? Yes, especially now. 128. ATLA Gleek 129. EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs 130. Diannaagronrox 131. I just love Finchel. 132. You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! 134. I'vegottabeme 135. Learachelmicheleberry9753 136. QuickxxForever 137. Gresheena 138. gleekforever1018 139. Diannalicious 140. got_cava 141. Freak For Finchel 142. Aspenflower14 143. KlaineLover155 144. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 145. Mrs.d v 146. SeddieBade 147. Klaine+Brory+Quick=MyLife 148. ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 149. Samcedes Fan 2011 150. Brittana&quick 4ever 151. Gleek090892 152. MrsNoahPuckerman 153. Geniegal6 154. MiniWarbler 155.We found love in a hopeless place 156. QuickandFinchel 157. User:Dayheart 158. ''I'm a Gleek''[[User talk:LoveToWatchTV|'But I don't bite']] 159. ProudAgronator 160. Gleekianrhapsody 161. MochaKisses 162. Quinnpuckforever13 163. Brittanaresoulmates 164.Santana Lopez"no me gusta!" 165. |[[User:Simple.PlanNER|Simple.Plan'NER']]| 166. DenaliLover 167. QuickismyOTP 168. Glee120 169. Loveya 170. AbelYukiteru 171. I'm about to go ALL Lima Heights! 13:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC)MeredithFan 172. Leyla XD 173. Midhatz 174. Ropowo 175. Someone93 176. SamcedesGoingforthewin 177. Gleek4ever2012 178. QuinnPuckLover145 179. Quickpezberry 180. Fabrevans FTW! ''The Quickfics'' *This is Our Path, We Walk it Together by totallygilmore *In My Daughters Eyes by broodyandcheery143 *It's Always Been You by HarleyQuinn23 *Dueting With You by totallygilmore *We Can Do This bylilgulie5 *Say A Little Prayer For You by broodyandcheery143 *Just Let Me Try by lilgulie5 *Innocent by totallygilmore *Leave My Window Open by lilgulie5 *Need You Now by GleekingOut *A Sort Of Fairytale by theresatheresa20 *Beth by totallygilmore *Life After Journey by Deirdre Alex *It Should've Been Us by supersoxfan5 *The Boy is Mine by totallygilmore *Happily Ever After by theresatheresa20 *Don't You Ever Change by lilgulie5 *Your Own Terms by totallygilmore *My Family Will Always Come First by Dani05 *Honey and Wheat by XxsuitcaseofmemoriesxX *Happy Birthday, Baby by totallygilmore *Lady Quinn by effervescent_wallflower effervescenet wallflower *Wake Me Up by totallygilmore *The Truth by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 2by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 3 by Glee Rocks! ''Reasons why we ship them *Because she just wants someone to love her, especially now *He told her he loved her, especially now *The baking scene in Wheels *He shows that he trusts her, in I Kissed A Girl *He blames her craziness on himself, and apologizes *Every time he sings, she fangirls *Because of how guilty and sad he looked when she was singing in Funk *He was the only boyfriend Quinn never cheated on *Quinn was his first love. *It wasn't just another hook-up for him *Beth was no accident. *The babysitting scene in Hairography. *She looked the happiest when he came out from the wings in Never Can Say Goodbye *He is the only boy she was ever willing to have sex with *He wanted to be a family with her, and Quinn would have never tried to get Puck involved in her plans to get Beth back if she didn't want to raise her with him ''The Quick Headquarters '' ''Having a problem with ship-bashing? Can't figure out how to sign your name? Just ask the members of the Quick Headquarters! We're here to help you and provide you with assistance if there are any issues here, or if you just simply have a "Quick" question. '' ''Here are the members of the Headquarters: IShipQuick SamcedesandKlaineForever '' ''Hrsefinatic101 LovesMeSomeKurt Quinnpuckforever13 Br0dxwerc Gleek090892 ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE SamcedesGoingforthewin Someone93 We are no longer accepting new members of the Headquarters at this time, but please feel free to make yourself at home here on The Quick Team and stay tuned for future positions!!! ''Quick Images Page '' If you want to see more pictures, videos, and templates, visit the Quick Images page here! Category:Teams